dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kikonu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hero (Dragon Quest VII) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheHungrySage (talk) 13:54, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. You got a hero on your side now! Kikonu (talk) 17:41, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For your help here. I hope to see you continue your work here :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:04, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I sure will. I aim to please, my pal. Kikonu (talk) 19:15, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Nice to hear that K. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:56, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Image Can you upload a translucent image of Queen Voluptua, if possible. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:09, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I love the name, hehe. I'll get right on it. Kikonu (talk) 18:22, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay and name it "DQIX - Voluptua" too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:23, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::How's the picture doing? Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:52, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'm almost done. I just have to remove the brown spots. Kikonu (talk) 19:24, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:55, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :AAAAAAAAnd done. Will be uploaded soon. Kikonu (talk) 20:11, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Can't wait to see the result! :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:16, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll give you a list tomorrow. Ellis99 CODE XANA 20:25, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/File:DQ4_Tom_Foolery.png, here's another image and can you upload it under DQIV - Tom Foolery please. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:31, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Help Can you help me in changing links from Dragon Quest Monsters 2 to Dragon Warrior Monsters 2? It's taking me ages to do it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:20, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :I can't find any pages where Dragon Quest Monsters 2 appear. :/ Kikonu (talk) 13:21, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Here are the links. http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Dragon_Quest_Monsters_2. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:34, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Also this image too, File:DQIX - Drakulord.png. If you can get your version to become a ".png", just upload over the current one. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:05, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::On my sandbox, this, there are links to images. Can you make the images transparent and if possible for .png, can you upload it over the existing images. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:27, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to get back. I'm here, and on the images now. Kikonu (talk) 14:39, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:43, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Is it possible you can do this image? Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:51, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I should be able too. If I can remove the gray. Kikonu (talk) 15:07, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :If you can, upload over it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:09, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::How's the image going? Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:03, March 9, 2015 (UTC) It's hard. But I can get it. Kikonu (talk) 17:11, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Okay as long as it doesn't look dodgy. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:40, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I prefer the version I uploaded. You still did a good job though. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:57, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry for putting you through all that. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:59, March 9, 2015 (UTC) It's alright. Now we now that some images can't be transparent. Kikonu (talk) 19:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Image Can you make this image translucent http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dq4_Hero.jpg and call it DQIVDS - Hero/Heroine please. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :That name is invalid. Kikonu (talk) 12:15, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean? Ah, I see, use a dash then instead of a slash. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:44, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Anytime. Kikonu (talk) 13:48, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Can you make Sparkie's and Tom Foolery's images transparent? and can you list them as DQIVFC - Sparkie and DQIVFC - Tom Foolery when you upload them. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:23, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I'll be on it. Kikonu (talk) 13:07, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:13, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Can you do this image too, File:DQX - King Bagudo.jpg. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:03, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can you also do this image too, File:Tuppence '92.png and name it, DQVSF - Tuppence. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:47, March 16, 2015 (UTC) The Image itself is bad, but I'll try. Kikonu (talk) 13:06, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Right and what was that message about that you sent to me on my talk page about? (Reply on my talk page in response to my curiosity to the message you sent to me om my talk page) Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:10, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Userboxes You should add some userboxes to your userpage to show who your a fan of, that's if you want to. Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:48, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'll make sure to :) Kikonu (talk) 13:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:59, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Wizard section How do you make the background transparent immediately? Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I know how to do it now, thanks by the way. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:24, March 16, 2015 (UTC) User rights There is a page on user rights where users can apply for them, Dragon Quest Wiki:Requests for User Rights. There are a few candidates for demotion due to heavy inactivity, I think it would be nice to see your opinion on it by adding a comment to one or all of them or support their demotion or opposing them. Just a let-you-know message. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:48, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, it's now closed. Do you plan on editing here again soon, just wondering? Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:55, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, I kind of retired from wiki editing a bit. Kikonu (talk) 20:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh :( sad to hear that but I respect your wishes. It's been nice knowing you by the way! Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:13, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Who knows, I might even come back one day. :D Kikonu (talk) 13:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hope you do one day in the future, your a great asset to the wikia. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:37, May 21, 2015 (UTC)